


A Man Like Him

by Edollhouse



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the negotiations between Horik, Ragnar, Lagertha and Ecbert in The Choice 2x09 Lagertha is to make sure Ecbert has the gold he has promised them. The King and the Earl try to figure each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Like Him

When she speaks he understands very little and when he tries to speak her language she has to guess half the time what he wants to say. This intrigues her, because it lets her know how much he depended on Athelstan during the negotiations and how much he then must trust him. Their beloved little priest, she really hopes he’ll follow them home.

“Athelstan tells me you are also Earl” the King tells her when they find themselves alone after he has promised to show her the gold he’s offering. Only one of them was allowed to follow the King to the treasury and everyone appeared calmer when Lagertha volunteered.

He seems to struggle to produce the words and she has no idea in what tone he says it. Is he asking her? Questioning if it’s true? But he looks at her with nothing but respect and perhaps a bit wonder.

“Here, a great queen has vanquished many Romans and Princess Kwenthrith be next ruler of her country. We are used with great women” Ecbert is determined to speak her language, even if he doesn’t master it perfectly yet. 

Lagertha makes a tight polite smile and nods, guessing his words are meant to compliment her, but wonders if perhaps she’s better at his language than he is at hers.

“You have a wife?” she asks in his own language and he raises an eyebrow in surprise “Ragnar is not the only curious one” she answers his unuttered question and awaits his reply.

“My wife is dead” he says slowly, because it pains him or because he thinks she needs him to speak slowly, she doesn’t know, perhaps it’s both. Not finding the words to tell him she’s sorry to hear it, Lagertha moves a hand to her heart and lowers her head, which makes her miss the King’s sad smile.

“And no new wife?” she asks once again looking at him. They are finished walking the stairs and are now by the door to the treasury.

“No” he answers shortly and gestures for a guard to open the door “The next queen of Wessex will be my son’s wife Judith”. 

She doubts what she is shown are all his treasures, but sees enough gold to cover what he has promised them. When she is done looking at the gold she turns to him, recognizing the attraction she has guessed that Athelstan has found in this man. The King might act like a possessive husband, but it is clear to Lagertha that Athelstan has grown fond of him. A bit old perhaps, but he has a noble face, kind intriguing eyes and is undoubtedly handsome with alluring power. She would have chosen him over her late husband any day, despite that he is probably much harder to manipulate and worships a strange god. 

She walks over to him and stops only inches away, studying his face and particularly his eyes. She doesn’t quite trust them, sensing that though the kindness in them might be genuine, it’s there to hide something else. Not sure of what the female Jarl is doing, the King awaits his guest’s next move. 

“I too am husband-less” his confused look tells her she has chosen to wrong words, suddenly she remembers the correct term and she once again puts a hand to her chest “Widow” she tries, even though she has forgotten how to pronounce it correctly, but the light appearing in his eyes lets her know he has understood her.

“Ah, I am sorry for your loss” she doesn’t quite understand the quick reply, but can now tell from his tone that it is something thoughtful, though perhaps mostly polite. She plays with the thought of telling him how she became a widow, but decides against it. 

“Why want you not have a new wife?”

“I am still grieving” Lagertha understands the words and that those words are a lie. Perhaps the King is still grieving, but that is a stupid reason to not have a second wife. As far as Lagertha knows, the King only has one son and he was almost killed not long ago. Besides, the tone is the one used to recite things which are well-rehearsed. She guesses he has been asked many times why he will not take another queen.

“And you, Earl Lagertha, do you wish to be married again? To have more children?” it’s a personal question, but she guesses she started it, pressing him about his wife.

“Children is not the first thing I want from a lifetime union” she hurries to give him a dignified answer, while managing not to stumble over the words. She does not wish to discuss her problems with having children with this man. “I want a partner, an equal, and after two husbands I am yet to find one”

He’s looking at her and the kindness is now gone, but unlike other men she has known who exchange kindness with cruelty, his eyes have turned into forceful fascinated ones. “I must say, you are a most remarkable woman. I dare say I have never met anyone quite like you”

The words are probably spoken in earnest and meant to compliment her, but instantly Lagertha’s instincts tells her to beware. King Ecbert may never have met a woman like her, but she has known men like him. She married a man like him

**Author's Note:**

> I am so looking forward to see these two have some more screentime together in season 3. This is my first fic here so let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
